This research is concerned with the major cellular mechanisms for repair of DNA and their interactions. It is presently centered on the role of photoenzymatic repair in mammalian cells, and on the nature of a special mechanism in germinating bacterial spores for removing the unique "spore photoproduct" (5-thyminyl-5, 6-dihydrothymine) from spore DNA.